


Story Collection

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Series: Story Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, cross-posted on asianfanfics, lots of different types of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: In which I literally write random one-shots/two-shots/number-shots to find out which ship I like better, 'cause seriously, this is taking waayyy too long. The pairings I tagged are the ones that catches my eyes the most and moments I notice the most and find cute... except 2han, that was mainly based on fanfics I found here that were cute :P But seriously, plz help with my problem cuz never before have I been so lost and confuzzled about pairings TTvTTUpdate: so not as confuzzled now... I-I dunno, you can request something if you want... not smut though cuz I can't unless you write it and send it to me to put into the story -///- (updates will still be spontaneous unless it's a request) (and yes, lots of fluff, since I like fluff and am good at writing those.)... Also I will delete certain shots/shot-plans if I go back and reread it and go "what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this -A-" or if it was too difficult to write because I couldn't do proper plot progression (that's very important too ٩(๑•̀^•́๑)૭)And if you were wondering yes Jeonghan is my bias :P





	1. Tables of Contents

**Title (Pairing)** | **Theme & Genre** | **Plot** | **Status**  
---|---|---|---  
Choir Angel (Jihan) | 

Childhood and church

Fluff & comedy

| So when Jisoo first saw Jeonghan as a kid and singing in the choir he may or may not have thought that Jeonghan was a legit angel... that was a girl... oops... | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Raining Ribbons (2han) *Possible sequel to Choir Angel* | 

Unrequited love and rain

Angst

| Just a little bit closer, but not too close, because if he went too close, he would just be letting him trick his heart again. | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Beautiful Ghost (Junhan) | 

Cemetery and reincarnation

Fluff & slight tragedy

| Junhui was told not to go to the cemetery for fear that he would be cursed by a beautiful maiden of some sort... well first of all the ghost isn't a maiden, second of all he has no regrets going into the cemetery. | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Try Again (2han) | 

Cafe and slight Mansae reference :P

Fluff & comedy

| Jeonghan had his heart broken 11 times and finds it cute that the younger waiter is trying to woo him. Hansol finds it frustrating that he's only seen as a cute dongaeng and needs to find something original. | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
My Heart (Gyuhan) | 

Hospital and cheering up

Fluff & tragedy

| No one said being a cardiothoracic surgeon was easy... neither did they say that Jeonghan would be dealing with a pediatric surgeon that would constantly follow him.  | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Your Heart  
(Jihan)  
*Behind the scene to My Heart* | 

Unrequited love and hospital

Tragedy & angst

| Jisoo wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, just like Jeonghan, however, his life takes an ironic turn and now he's watching instead of enjoying life with the surgeon. Maybe- just maybe- if he wasn't so scared... | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Mr. Obsessive  
(Junhan) | 

Serial killer and yandere!motives

Angst & slight horror

| He knew that there was always something... off with his mentality but he easily came to the conclusion that this love he felt was also obsession. | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Doll Shop  
(Wonhan)

| 

Possessive lover and "porcelain" dolls

Angst & slight horror

| There was a lovely couple who had a street around the corner of a nearly abandoned shop centre. One was known for beauty whereas the other was known for having a talent in creating dolls | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Our Hearts  
(Gyuhan)  
*Sequel to My Heart*

| 

Dating and a visit

Fluff & tragedy

| After dating for a while, he's grown use to having Mingyu by his side now. Still, Jeonghan couldn't help but blame himself, even though he knew that he would rather have him be happy with Mingyu. | 

Requested by XiaoYuNan

Done :)  
  
Making Constellations  
(Wonhan) | 

Observatory and nostalgic student

Fluff, comedy, & slight angst

| As a new transfer student, Jeonghan was always told that to never go into the high school's observatory. Well curiosity kills the cat... if there is such thing as a cat constellation. | 

Tofuturtle!original

Done :)  
  
Hollow Walls  
(Junhan) | 

Anonymous-ness and shy crush

Fluff & comedy

| So maybe Jeonghan stubbed his toe into his desk and the wall ended up talking to him(?) Bad news is that his toe hurts. Good news is that he might have a crush on the guy who is in the dorm beside his(???) | 

Tofuturtle!original

Working on it  
  
Idiot Charming  
(Seokhan)

| 

Breaking cliches and silly love

Fluff & comedy

| If there was one thing about fairy tales that doesn't match up with Jeonghan's life, it's that he doesn't have a Prince Charming- more-so an Idiot Charming- but in all honesty, he wouldn't change him for anything else. | 

Requested by Haengbok09

Still in planning, please wait =v="  
  
*I know that there is a kind of repeat in a section but the kinda dark-themed kind of stories were added in during the time when October was creeping up ever so slowly (~-A-)~*


	2. Choir Angel (Jihan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when Jisoo first saw Jeonghan as a kid and singing in the choir he may or may not have thought that Jeonghan was a legit angel... that was a girl... oops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy church!au... yeah =v=" (and yes I know that Jeonghan didn't have that long hair back then but it's for plot purposes 'kay?)
> 
> Btw, if this church seems a bit odd in your opinion, it's actually the church that my friend goes to and I think that her church is pretty cool with what they do :)
> 
> Here's a Jonh Oliver word ==> Pat-punch: (verb) patting someone on the back for doing a good job then punching them in the face for doing something dislikable.

The first time Jisoo saw his first crush? Honestly speaking, he didn't know that it would be at his church.

He had only moved to South Korea about a year ago and by the time that his parents found a church to go to he was 6 years old- close to 7. When he first entered that church, the choir was in the middle of practicing and he may or may not have thought that he saw an angel out of the entire choir.

Well, what else was a 6 year-old suppose to think? Especially when they were under just the right spot of the window shining in light from the sun.

He watched in amazement at the choir and their harmonizing before it ended as his mother tapped his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Jisoo-ah, why don't you introduce yourself to the choir? It's better to be familiar with them before joining them next Sunday," his mother smiled before noticing something. Jisoo looked over too and saw the angel he admired from afar walking over to him.

"I heard from one of the priests that you're going to be joining our choir soon," they smiled, making Jisoo blank out at the sight of the smile.

Only when his mother started pushing him on the back a bit did he realize and almost went into panic mode, "I-I'm Hong Jisoo!" he nervously introduced himself.

"I'm Yoon Jeonghan, it's nice to meet you," Jeonghan laughed, then said, "I hope we get along~!" then turned with long hair swiveling smoothly before walking back to the rest of the choir.

Call it a child's ambition but he excitedly tugged on his mother's long skirt, pointing towards Jeonghan before exclaiming excitedly, "I'm going to marry her when I grow up!" to which his mother chuckled before patting his head.

* * *

The time that he found out that Jeonghan was actually a 'he'? Well that was somehow one and a half year after he joined church's choir.

It was during the time of their Christmas performance, and in this case, Jisoo's first Christmas performance. He pushed himself to the limits and practiced a lot, resulting in tiring oout his vocal chords a lot and drinking lots of water and- well- you get the gist.

Jeonghan led him to the church's bathroom and was about to enter the bathroom too but obviously Jisoo had stopped 'her' before 'she' entered too. He awkwardly asked, 'Um, why are you going inside too?"

"Because I need to go to the bathroom too? And this is a public bathroom?" Jeonghan returned a confused look too.

When he saw how Jisoo was even more confused that's when 'she' realized what was wrong, "You didn't think I was a girl... did you?"

It took about three seconds before realization finally struck Jisoo too, making his face turn red in embarrassment, "OH- UM- I-I'm so SO sorry unnie- I MEAN- hyung- I mean- J-Jeonghan!"

The other simply laughed it off, "It's okay, I get it a lot since my hair is long and all that."

"Y-Yeah- er- um- this is- uh- a lot to take in so- um- c-can you n-not come in with m-me...?" Jisoo asked awkwardly.

"I got it." and Jisoo couldn't help but be thankful that Jeonghan wasn't sensitive about the fact that he could be mistaken for a girl.

* * *

Three years after such an awkward and embarrassing moment for Jisoo, he started to have very conflicting feelings about Jeonghan... by conflicting I mean his heart still picking up a pace at the sight of the boy and end up scolding himself after turning away.

Jisoo noticed the doors opening and seeing a causcasian boy that was probably a bit younger than him with his mother walking into the church. He thought that maybe the boy didn't know Korean and so he walked over to them and asked in English, "Are you lost?"

"Oh, no, we're attending this church soon," the mother responded before telling her son to introduce himself.

"I'm Choi Hansol, nice to meet you," Hansol said a bit stiffly, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was shy.

"Jisoo, is something- oh, visitors?" Jeonghan walked over and peeked over Jisoo's shoulder, making his heart pick up a pace yet again.

"N-No, we're attending this church soon, I'm Choi Hansol," the younger lets a bit of his shyness peep out as he spoke in Korean.

"Ah~ I see," Jeonghan smiled, "I'm Yoon Jeonghan and this is Hong Jisoo, we're part of the choir here. I'll be back soon, I sort of need to check on our dongsaengs to see if practice is going well."

Right after the long-haired boy left Jisoo turned back to Hansol and spoke in Korean.

"I didn't know that you were fluent in Korean."

"I didn't know that you had a crush."

"... Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

And now this brings us to the present time where Jisoo is now 14 and the summer made him realize how basically all of the kids around his age wanted to marry Jeonghan... or maybe it was just hormones talking but still!

"Dude you should just confess to him already," Hansol huffed in English as not to bring attention to their conversation. By starting this conversation (yet again) it means that someone in their choir during their break between practicing was asking Jeonghan out again, to which the latter always rejected.

"B-But the church-"

"You really are a church boy," the younger sighed, obviously more rebellious than Jisoo, but still worried, "You've been in love with him for 7 years now! Grow some guts and ask the guy out without the church knowing if you worry about this place so much!"

Jisoo grumbled, "Hansol, I was a kid and now it's probably just puberty calling, it'll go away soo-"

"7 YEARS." Hansol glared, making Jisoo shrivel again. How this 11 year-old boy had more power over a 14 year-old boy? The world may never know~... :P

The older couldn't reply to that and decided to fiddle with his fingers as though it was more interesting than Hansol.

"Fine! If you don't have enough guts to confess first to him first then I will." and suddenly Hansol became a lot more interesting that his fingers because that was news.

"Woah woah woah WHAT," Jisoo grabbed Hansol's wrist before the younger could walk over to Jeonghan.

Hansol simply scoffed, "Did you really think that you were the only one who has liked him for so many years now? I've been patiently waiting for you guys to be happy when really it will never happen seeing how I like Jeonghan more than you do."

"NO I LIKE JEONGHAN MORE THAN YOU DO!"

The church was suddenly quiet at the boy's sudden outburst and that was where Jisoo knew that he messed up big time. He couldn't help but inwardly curse the day that Koreans became so intrigued with western pop culture.

"Jisoo...?"

That made his mind go into complete panic mode as he saw Jeonghan walking over to them.

"If I'm right, that means 'I love you' in Korean, right?" he asked, making his panic even more.

"Er- ah- uh- um..!" Jisoo stuttered awkwardly in Korean before sighing in defeat, "Y-Yes... I... I like you Jeonghan... a-a lot..."

Jeonghan blinked at the quiet confession before smiling, "I love you too, Jisoo."

He could honestly feel his head go into overdrive with a mixture of happiness, embarrassment, and suddenly remembering that they were still in church, "W-Wait! B-But the church-"

"Oh we don't really care about that."

Now that made Jisoo and Hansol widen their eyes in surprise before turning to one of the priests nearby, who merely shrugged his shoulders, "This is a relatively understanding church. Everyone here takes homosexuality as a way to spread the love." then walked away.

"Okay, that I didn't know about," Hansol couldn't help but still be surprised.

"Really?" Jeonghan laughed, "You two are so cute~." Before leaving to check on their dongsaengs like usual he quickly kissed Jisoo on the cheek before running off.

Jisoo silently gaped but still felt really happy at the quick kiss that he didn't realize that he had let go of Hansol's wrist at one point and that the rest of the church went to normal. However, he did realize something.

"Wait, is it really true that you like Jeonghan?"

"Nah that was a lie dude."

And never before had Jisoo wanted to so badly pat-punch Hansol.


	3. Raining Ribbons (2han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit closer, but not too close, because if he went too close, he would just be letting him trick his heart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am writing angsty highschool!au =v=" well, it's not my first time writing angst (you can also take this as a sequel to Choir Angel if you like)... also I've seen them perform in the rain twice (not the group) by now with Pretty U and Chuck... and both drove me crazy >A< BE CAREFUL YOU DORKS!!

"The sky looks like it's about to cry," Chan pouted, seeing how the sky was slowly turning gray.

"I heard from my mom that there's gonna be a lot of rain but it's gonna come down lightly... sorta like ribbons or something?" Seungkwan pointed out.

"It'll sorta be romantic for couples, huh? Just cuddling underneath the umbrella without getting spooked by thunder," Chan smiled.

"Really? 'Romantic'?" Hansol couldn't help but ask slightly skeptically.

"Hey, you never know," Chan pouted while Seungkwan was holding back from teasing in the background. The younger obviously noticed and started whining, which lead to Seungkwan teasing him in the end.

Hansol simply shrugged, returning his gaze back to the slowly darkening sky. As true as his other two friends said, there wasn't any sounds of thunder nor flashes of light that could spook anyone.

_Romanitc... huh?_

"So what are you doing~?"

At the sound of the familiar voice behind Hansol he swore he almost had a heart attack. He took a deep breath before turning around to face a familiar hyung smiling at them playfully.

"Jeonghan-hyung!" Chan made a sprint to him and hid behind him while accusingly pointing at Seungkwan, "Boo's being a meanie because I said that the rain right now might be slightly romantic!"

Seungkwan gasps dramatically with a hint of exaggeration, "I am not a meanie!"

"As long as I've remembered, Mingyu and Wonwoo have never had a child before..." Jeonghan feigns innocence.

"That's not what I meant!" Chan pouted.

"Especially a diva," Jeonghan smiles.

"I am not a diva!" Seungkwan defends himself.

"Yes you are!" Chan yelled back.

The two ended up arguing the usual back and forth arguement, making the older quietly laugh before subtly moving over to Hansol.

"So... you decided to dye your hair again?" Hansol tried to create conversation, seeing how the other two wouldn't stop until lunch ended.

Well, he was curious in all honesty when he noticed the new steel-y blue hair color.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, does it not look good on me?" Jeonghan teased, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"N-No, it looks good on y-you!" he immediately defended with stuttering.

_Any hair color looks good on you!_

Hansol simply received a ruffle to his hair and a laugh, making him hesitate to make eye contact with Jeonghan again, "Just teasing, but thanks anyways Hansol-ah." The warmth on his head leaves, forgetting to fix his hair, "Well, I got to go now before class starts without me, see ya!"

And just like that the long-haired boy leaves quickly.

_Please don't touch me like that..._

"You know, I would tease you, but... again, you know..." Seungkwan had noticed a while ago and murmured awkwardly as the bell rung.

Hansol sighs before returning his gaze to the window,  "Yeah..."

* * *

"Well whaddaya know..." Hansol murmurs in English, reaching an arm out from beneath the doorway, feeling rain dropping softly onto his hand. He wipes his hand onto his blazer before opening his red umbrella and walking into the rain.

A couple steps into the rain and away from the school campus, he couldn't help but pause and notice how oddly calming the raining was. He then caught the familiar sight of steel-y blue at a convenience store, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and his school bag soaking wet sitting on the ground.

"Jeonghan-hyung?" Hansol asked before walking over to the older.

"Hi Hansol-ah," Jeonghan awkwardly laughs, "I don't bring an umbrella with me wherever I go, so this is a bit of a problem..."

"Um...!"

The older looks at him curiously, making Hansol almost forget what he was planning to ask, "Y-You can walk with me until we reach your neighborhood... if you want to..."

"Really? Thank you Hansol-ah!" Jeonghan smiled.

_Please don't smile at me like that..._

They started walking away from the convenience store, heading towards a nearby neighborhood. The silence between them was relatively comfortable, the noises mainly coming from the rain and their shoes kicking against shallow puddles. Hansol couldn't help but feel breathless and focus on calming his heart.

"...sol-ah! Hansol-ah!"

The younger suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of his sight, making him stop mindlessly walking.

"Are you okay? Are you cold? Should we take a break?" Jeonghan asked worriedly, pressing his hand against the younger's forehead.

Hansol backs away a bit from the older's hand before stuttering a quick, "I-I'm fine!"

"Okay... if you say so... but please tell me if you feel tired. I'm pretty sure my house if farther away from the school than your's..." Jeonghan steals one last worried glance before starting to walk again.

_Please don't look at me like that..._

He follows the older, putting a hand on his cheek. Now he wished he hadn't placed his hand inside his blazer's pocket to keep it warm because he desperately needed something to cool his cheeks right now.

"I'm sorry I'm troubling you like this. It's a very un-hyung-like thing to do..." Jeonghan awkwardly laughs.

"I-I don't mind!" Hansol inwardly cursed at how many times he stuttered today.

Jeonghan blinks at the younger before chuckling, "You're so polite to your hyung that it's cute."

_Please don't call me cute like that..._

"Hansol? Jeonghan?"

The two looked up to see a black umbrella with familiar orange hair beneath it.

"Jisoo!" Jeonghan immediately brightened before running to the boy and hugging him, nearly making the other boy drop his umbrella.

_Please... just stop..._

"I thought you brought an umbrella with you!" Jisoo laughed as he hugged back the other with his one free arm, "Now it makes sense why I didn't see you by now."

"You know that I don't carry an umbrella with me 24/7!" Jeonghan pouted, "Plus you should have been waiting for me after school!"

_You're cruel sometimes... you know..._

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Jisoo laughed.

The long-haired boy released Jisoo before turning back to Hansol, smiling, "Thank you for keeping me dry, Hansol-ah! See you later!"

He forces a smile like usual, feeling his grip tighten around the handle of his umbrella, "Yeah! See you two lovebirds later!"

Jisoo blushes, "Hansol-!" before he could protest, Jeonghan drags him away by the hand, knowing fully well that the other would be yelling nonsense due to being embarrassed from the teasing.

Hansol stands there, seeing the two disappear later easily with the black umbrella covering their dyed hair and almost matching the gray sky unlike his bright red umbrella.

_But..._

He opens his mouth slightly, muttering small words that only he could hear from the rain.

"I keep falling for you."


	4. Beautiful Ghost (Junhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui was told not to go to the cemetery for fear that he would be cursed by a beautiful maiden of some sort... well first of all the ghost isn't a maiden, second of all he has no regrets going into the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost!au :P

"Oh no! My ball!" Hansol yelled, about to chase after the red sphere when Jisoo stopped him.

"You can't go into the cemetery Hansol! The priests at my church said we could be cursed by a fair maiden too!" Jisoo said.

"Dude, they just don't want us kids messing with the tombs, it's probably a lie," Hansol waved it off.

"B-But-"

"I can go in there."

They turned to Junhui in shock.

"Are you crazy?! What if there is an actual ghost there?!" Hansol suddenly changed from his nonchalant gesture to a more anxious one.

"Mm... I don't think ghosts are that scary," Junhui shrugged then ran off before they could stop him.

It wasn't a lie though. After living in China for the first 5 years of his life, he learned two things from Chinese horror movies:

1) China doesn't have the best actors for horror movies.

2) China couldn't make horror movies because they would always end up as unintentionally funny. (Plus he's like what now, 12 years old?)

When he reached the cemetery, he didn't expect to see the red ball roll up to a someone's feet. They was wearing a high school uniform, seeing a familiar badge on their beige cardigan sweater. They bent down, letting long auburn hair temporarily cover their face and reveal a searing red line around their neck, and picked up the red ball.

They walked over to Junhui before kneeling down to his eyes level and handing the ball back.

"Are you the fair maiden Jisoo's priests were talking about?" Junhui couldn't help but be curious, forgetting to thank the stranger.

The stranger blinked before chuckling, "'Fair maiden'?"

"JUNHUIIIIIII!"

He turned around to see his friends running over to him and glomping him.

"Thank God you aren't dead! We were worried!" Jisoo yelled in relief.

"D-Did you meet the maiden?" Hansol asked hesitatingly.

Junhui stared at the red ball and noticed that the stranger beside him was gone.

"Well, he's not a maiden."

* * *

The next time he saw him, he was 15 and was currently chasing after a red balloon that Hansol's sister had accidentally let go of. He saw the exact same boy, sitting on a tombstone and holding a red balloon by its string.

"You... haven't changed at all..." Junhui murmured, a bit breathless from chasing after the balloon.

"Seems like little 'Junhuiiiiiii' grew up though," the ghost teased before jumping off of the tombstone and walking over to Junhui.

"Thanks for catching the balloon..." Junhui peeked over the others' shoulder to look at the tombstone, "Jeonghan...?"

"Is it me or do you always lose something red?" Jeonghan asked as he tied the string around Junhui's wrist.

"More like chase after something lost by the Chwe family," Junhui rolled his eyes playfully.

Before Jeonghan's hand could return to his side again, Junhui lets his curiousity take over again and grabs Jeonghan's wrist, expecting his hand to faze through only surprisingly to feel freezing skin.

"Weird how you can see and touch me..." Jeonghan murmured, obviously taken aback.

"Has anyone told you that you're too pretty to be a guy?" Junhui asked, slowly sliding his grasp to the other's hand.

It was oddly cute yet satisfying to see the ghost blush a light pink before averting his gaze and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "N-No... more like I can count more insults than compliments when I was alive..."

"Come on, I bet a thousand guys had asked you to marry them already!" Junhui grinned at seeing Jeonghan try to hide his red face with his hair.

"O-Only you would say that..." Jeonghan weakly tried to pull his arm away from Junhui's grasp.

"I mean if I was older then I would want to marry you," he said.

"Even if I was alive you probably wouldn't have wanted to m-marry me..."

Slowly, he reaches over and cups Jeonghan's freezing cheeks, seeing how tears pricked the boy's eyes. He smiled reassuringly, "I'll visit you weekly then, and one day, you'll realize how wonderful you are."

"Junhuiiiiiii don't tell me you actually got cursed by the fair maiden- er- guy or whatever!" he heard Hansol yelled from a distance.

By the time Hansol and his sister were in view, he realized that nothing but the air was between his hands.

* * *

Each Saturday felt too short for Junhui as he grew even more fond of Jeonghan each day. With each visit, it was spent trying to get to know each other and getting Jeonghan to laugh with being dorky every once in a while.

Although, he guessed, today was question day.

"So any idea as to how you can communicate with me?" Jeonghan asked as Junhui absentmindedly played with the ghost's hands.

"I dunno... guess I'm just lucky... by the way, your body temperature is like a freezer's," Junhui said, feeling his hands go numb.

"Then why do you keep touching me?" Jeonghan chuckled.

"I like skinship, it's nice to know that someone you love is truly there," he smiled, making the other blush.

"You're only like what, 16? Find a girlfriend or something."

"Then what if I said that I only like guys?"

"Then find a boyfriend!"

Junhui laughed as Jeonghan pouted. He stared at the long-haired boy before asking, "Someone's soul only stays on Earth if they have regrets, right? So what's your regret?"

Jeonghan looked surprised before looking embarrassed, "I-It's kinda stupid..."

"Come on, tell!" Junhui tugged on him insistingly.

"I... I want to be kissed by someone who honestly loves me... like mutual love..." Jeonghan murmured, "My feelings have been played around with too many times to count when I was still alive..."

"If that's the case... then can I kiss you?"

"W-What?!"

He stops playing with the ghost's hand for a moment, pondering on the idea, "What happens if that does happen though?"

The ghost sighs with a sad smile, "Then I can finally rest in heaven... and maybe get the chance of reincarnating... you know, waking up at the age I died at as though my past life and living as a ghost has never happened before... but chances like that are sorta rare..."

"... I love you..."

Before the ghost could react he soon found himself being kissed by Junhui. He lets himself melt into the kiss before they backed away, seeing how he was beginning to disappear.

Jeonghan looks at the boy in surprise, seeing how his hands were beginning to disappear. He begins to cry, trying his best to smile happily, "I love you too... Junhui..."

Junhui sees the boy soon disappearing in an instant before feeling tears run down his cheeks, "I'll wait for you... so please... come back soon..."

* * *

By the time Junhui was applying for a college, he decided that the ghost he knew two years ago never got the chance of coming back to Earth again... however, he couldn't forget the boy.

He decided to apply for a college back in China, although his childhood friends, Hansol and Jisoo, were against it. Junhui didn't tell them that he simply needed a breather, to try and feel assurance that Jeonghan was happy in heaven instead of visiting the cemetery on habit to only be met with silence. He chose to opt for the answer of "I just miss China."

It was the first day of college now.

Junhui was trying to find his class before accidentally walking into someone hard enough to make the other fall down.

"Ow...!"

He didn't realize he momentarily forgot how to breath, staying frozen in place as he stared at the familiar sight.

The long-haired boy looked up and notice Junhui, misinterpreting his shocked look before trying to awkwardly stutter out 'I'm sorry' in Chinese.

"It's okay... are you more fluent in Korean?" Junhui asked in Korean.

"Y-Yeah... I am so sorry though... I wasn't watching where I was going," he murmured awkwardly.

"Mm... I'll forgive you... if you become my friend?" Junhui asked with a grin, "I don't have any friends back in China... yet."

He stared at Junhui in shock before laughing, "You're weird... although I guess I'm weirder for thinking that choosing to transfer to a prestige college in China is a better idea..."

Junhui smiled fondly at the sight of the other laughing.

"Oh... um, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, by the way..."

"Wen Junhui... or as my friends like to call me, 'Junhuiiiiiii'," Junhui held out his hand.

"That's cute~..." Jeonghan chuckled before reaching out to grab Junhui's hand to be pulled up.

It was nice to feel warm skin.


	5. Try Again (2han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan had his heart broken 11 times and finds it cute that the younger waiter is trying to woo him. Hansol finds it frustrating that he's only seen as a cute dongsaeng and needs to find something original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the POVs switches back and forth after every line, 'kay? (And lots of changes in the description and foreword)

"Is there something wrong, Hansol-ah?"

The younger blinks before blushing a bright pink, "N-N-No!... J-Just looking at the weather outside..." he quickly murmurs before walking off with his tray clutched tightly to his chest.

Jeonghan blinks, turning around to see what was behind him before laughing to himself at the sight of the brick wall.

The long-haired boy then walks around the cafe, taking orders like normal. He comes back to the kitchen to see Hansol focusing on trying to put designs on a strawberry shortcake, shakily holding a bag of whipped cream.

"Hey Hansol-ah," and that obviously freaked the younger out, seeing how he jolted and accidentally squeezed a plop of unplanned whipped cream onto the cake.

"Ahh not again..." Hansol groans, his shoulder slumping.

He chuckles at the sight, walking over to ruffle Hansol's hair, "Sorry about that." Jeonghan uses his finger to clean the plop of whipped cream and goes ahead to eat it, noticing the younger staring again.

"Again, is there something wrong? And don't use the excuse that you were looking at the weather outside again because I know that there is a brick wall behind me again," Jeonghan smiles, seeing him blush again.

* * *

_ It's now or never Hansol, you can do this!  ٩(•̤̀^•̤́๑)૭✧ _

"I-I..." Hansol takes a deep breath, repeatedly thinking over and over 'it's now or never Hansol, you can do this! ٩(•̤̀^•̤́๑)૭✧' before making eye contact, "I r-r-really like you, pl-please go out with me!"

He carefully watches how Jeonghan's expression switch from surprise, to deep thought, to a kind of helpless smile.

"Hansol-ah, how long have you known me for?"

Well that was not what he was expecting.

"Er- about six months...?"

"I'm 25 years old now and how old are you?"

"Uh- 22 years old... close to graduating from college..."

"And how many boyfriends do you think I've had by now?"

"Um... three...???"

"Eleven."

To which he thinks 'ho-ly crap OAO'

"You still have plenty of time to find the right person, just not me. I honestly don't think that I'm fit for this 'dating' stuff, seeing how all eleven of them left me for someone else," Jeonghan sighs with that same smile.

"H-Hey! It's only a three years difference with us!" he couldn't help but pout, "Are you saying that my confession wasn't original?" [and somewhere in his mind he thought "challenge accepted!"]

The older taps his chin in thought for a moment before smiling.

"Nervous confession? Lee Seokmin. Met during middle school. First one."

He leaves the kitchen and that's when what he said finally clicked in Hansol's head.

* * *

The next day, Jeonghan looks up from the coffee machine to see Hansol barging in with a piece of paper in hand.

"Are you gonna recite a poem?" he asks, looking back to the coffee machine and pretty sure that Hansol took offense to that.

"Yes, yes I am!"

"By who?"

He could automatically guess that Hansol blinked like the innocent boy he is.

"Oh- uh- Jeon Wonwoo."

"Met during high school. Sixth one."

Hansol audibly groans before walking away with loud steps.

Jeonghan thinks about what just happened before smiling to himself, "So he did pursue his dream of becoming a poet..."

* * *

The day after that, Hansol was able to convince his college's marching band and cheerleaders to pull off a march and banner with streamers and confetti and everything before they marched away from the cafe.

"Well? That was my most extravagant one," Hansol huffed proudly, ignoring the confetti that was stuck in his hair.

He patiently waits as Jeonghan slowly removes a streamer from his long hair.

"Kim Mingyu. Part of the football team during high school. Third one."

There goes another groan of frustration.

* * *

The next week, Jeonghan felt a strong sense of deja vu as he looks up from the kettle to see Hansol entering a kitchen while gripping a piece of paper.

"Oh? What are you doing now?" he felt slightly interested before it died quickly as he returns his attention to the kettle. Jeonghan isn't gonna lie that he felt pretty amused with all of the younger waiter's attempt to woo him... okay, and maybe he was a bit in denial.

"I'm going to quote again from an English subbed Chinese drama I watched with that famous actor-!"

"Wen Junhui. Met during an exchange program where I was at a Chinese high school in Shenzhen for half of a year. Eighth one."

A moment of silence passed.

"Where have you not been yet?"

"Better question: What kind of person have I not dated yet?"

* * *

The next _next_ week, Hansol knew that this was a terrible idea but thought that it was worth trying anyways as he came in while holding a guitar that he borrowed from his friendly neighbor who was a musician on Youtu-

"Hong Jisoo. Use to volunteer to be the cafe's BGM on Fridays before you started working here. Tenth one."

"DANG IT!" Hansol couldn't help but yell in English as he quickly exits the cafe since he didn't work today. He marches back to his apartment by the cafe, knocking on his neighbor's door and waiting for his neighbor to open the door.

"It didn't work again? Well, good luck next time, Hansol-ah."

"Thanks, Jisoo-hyung."

He walks across the hallway before stopping after he unlocked the door to his apartment.

_Wait a minute..._

* * *

The next next _next_ week, Jeonghan looks up from the cash register to see Hansol walk over to him with a bouquet of roses, ignoring how new customers were looking at him oddly.

"Here, simple is better, right?" Hansol holds out the bouquet.

"Mm... I guess, but it's pretty overused in dramas and such," Jeonghan shrugs as he takes the bouquet, playing with the petals a bit, "By the way, remember the business man, Choi Seungcheol, when he use to be a regular customer here but stopped after you worked here for about three weeks?"

"... Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. He's eleventh."

After Hansol slammed his forehead onto the counter, it didn't seem like he would try to pull anything again. Jeonghan thought he could confirm that when he walked into the kitchen the next day and saw how focused the younger designing yet another cake.

"Hey Hansol-ah."

And there goes another plop of whipped cream.

Hansol's arms drop to his sides as he pouts, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a troll?"

"Okay okay, sorry lover-boy," Jeonghan laughs, feeling a familiar warmth in his chest. He scoops up the cream and eats it again before seeing Hansol staring at him, as though the past wooings never happened. He smiles again, "Something wrong with the 'weather' again?"

"No, there's some cream on your lips."

Jeonghan tilts his head a bit before wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"You missed it... here, let me get it."

Next thing he knows he was pulled over by the collar of his shirt and something warm was on his lips.

Eventually Hansol lets go and backs away with a smirk, "There, got it."

He could feel his cheeks burn up as realization soon dawned on him about what just happened.

* * *

_So that's the feeling of satisfaction whenever he makes me go all shy..._ Hansol grins before realizing that Jeonghan was quickly exiting the kitchen.

The younger quickly chases after him, laughing, "Hey, you gotta admit that that was pretty original, right?"

Hansol manages to catch up and grabs Jeonghan's arm before the older slaps his face in a fury of embarrassment, "I get it, you're more mature than I think you are! You win, okay?!" The older quickly escapes to the other side of the cafe.

He will admit that he was dazed for a moment as he held his cheek before smiling that Jeonghan finally agreed to dating him... before Hansol felt himself blush five different shades of red and curling into a ball on the floor at the last minute realization that he just straight up kissed the guy he was pursuing for.

[Later on they got a scolding from the boss about concerns (yes, not complaints) made by the customers.]


	6. My Heart (Gyuhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said being a cardiothoracic surgeon was easy... neither did they say that Jeonghan would be dealing with a pediatric surgeon that would constantly follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get a Gyuhan one-shot story in here! (yay \\('w')/)
> 
> Also I have a LIFE CHANGING QUESTION... lol jk :P
> 
> (This is the "life changing question" btws) So anyways Wonhan has been catching my interest lately and I'm curious as to whether you guys would like me to throw in some Wonhan with this story collection thingy. (Plz comment so I know if you guys are okay with that... but you guys  probably will be since you guys have the option to not read it unless it's a sequel/prequel to a different one-shot... I still wanna know if you guys are okay with this though)

"And your new prescription should be coming in soon, Jisoo," Jeonghan smiled reassuringly, scribbling a few notes to add new information for Jisoo's needs.

"Thanks... I really appreciate it a lot," Jisoo smiled back.

"No problem, and I promise you, once we prepare for your surgery next week, you'll be able to stand where I stand," he waved goodbye as he exits the room before realizing that someone was following.

Really, Jeonghan had faced this problem constantly and knew that he only had two options: 1) Turn around and face the consequences that are soon to come, or 2) Make a run for it and scream 'bloody murder'. In all honesty, option 2 seemed very tempting.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder, which destroyed option two.

He sighed, turning around and facing- well- a chest, forcing his head to tilt up to see the familiar smile of the pediatric surgeon that he always sees everytime he enters the hospital.

"So watcha doing?" Mingyu asked, holding something behind his back.

 _Oh please don't let it be flowers again..._ he cleared his throat to make sure that he didn't say that, "Checking up on Jisoo."

To which the taller pouts, "Again?"

"Mingyu-yah, his condition has been growing worse during his stay here for the past two years, so visits from a surgeon is required to be on more of a daily basis. Don't make it sound like we're dating or something," he said harshly and couldn't help but rub his head in frustration, messing up his long black hair.

He stopped once he saw a can of coffee in front of his face. Confused, he moves his head to the side to see Mingyu smiling again, "So you _did_ need some coffee!"

Jeonghan blinks, reaching up to take the can, murmuring, "Y-Yeah... thanks..."

"Aw~ you're blushing," he cooed and only then did Jeonghan realize that his face was warm.

"Mr. Mingyuuuu!"

Before he could reply/yell the two noticed a small boy running down the hall along with a nearly bald girl.

"Stop stop stooooop!" Mingyu immediately goes into panic, making the two slow down, "Kyung-ah, what did I tell you?"

Kyung pouts, making the girl giggle, "I can't go running around or else I might hurt myself..."

"Exactly, and our amount of IV fluids are limited with the amount of clients that have transfered here," Mingyu kneels down and smiles, "Now, what were you going to tell me."

And almost immediately, Kyung lights up, "This is Eunha! She came along with the new people and my new best friend! Say hi to Mr. Mingyu and Mr. Jeonghan... Eunha?" he notices that the other doesn't respond and instead staring at Jeonghan.

It was common sense for Jeonghan to kneel down and ask with a smile, "Is something wrong, Eunha-yah?"

"Can I braid your hair?" she asks with pure innocence, making him chuckle.

"That's fine, but that's only when I'm not visiting other patients since I don't work with children, okay?" to which she nods enthusiastically before asking, "And not on dates with Mr. Mingyu?"

Thank goodness he wasn't drinking that coffee right now or he would've choked or spit-tanked or _both_ out of embarrassment. [He tried his best in ignoring the happy look coming from Mingyu once he heard that.]

"Mr. Jeonghan isn't dating Mr. Mingyu. He kinda hates him," Kyung deadpans, making Mingyu yell 'Yah!'

"But I think they're out on a date, we should leave," Eunha whispers not so quietly before signaling for Kyung to follow her after they said their goodbyes, eventually running off.

"Wait guy-! Ugh!" Mingyu groans, "I need to go make sure that Kyung doesn't hurt himself because of his hemophilia so I'll be back to ask you for a date later bye!" he said quickly as he runs in their direction.

To be fair, Jeonghan usually found the other annoying, constanly following him wherever he goes as he checks up on his patients and asking him on dates usually the cliche method of flowers. He really didn't expect their relationship to head in that direction. Afterall, they started off as friends when Jeonghan worked for the hospital, which suddenly changed a year after he had been here and when Jisoo was diagnosed with heart failure after years of coronary heart disease.

Such a change was too sudden and unlikeable for Jeonghan though, immediately shooting Mingyu's date request down one after another. However, there were undeniable times where his heart skipped a beat, like seeing Mingyu's devotion to keeping the children safe and healthy.

He does admit that he was a bit too rude to have such an annoyed attitude towards Mingyu earlier (since he would usually just laugh off the date request) but that probably came from the stress of knowing that he would be in charge of Jisoo's surgery next week.

Unconsciously, he twirls a strand of hair, thinking back to his two years here.

* * *

Jeonghan didn't want to uncurl himself from the couch in the empty lobby room, wishing so badly for the darkness to eat him up... although that was easier thought than done considering that now his hair was a bit too short to help cover his sight in darkness.

The cold circle on his head made him tilt his head up, seeing that same-old smile, holding out a can of coffee in front of his sight.

"Tired again? Have some coffee!" Mingyu joked like he was advertising in one of those cheesy commercials. He managed to stiffle a laugh, reaching out for the can before placing it beside him on the couch.

Mingyu immediately notices, showing a worried look as he sits besides Jeonghan, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Jisoo... he... we were tight in blood supply because of the sudden transferred clients that came from the hospital that shut-down for reconstruction... it was all just bad timing..." Jeonghan just couldn't say it.

"... But you don't hate them."

"Of course I don't hate them... How could you tell?" he raises his head, turning to Mingyu.

"Apparently, Eunha got a wig yesterday when it was my day off," Mingyu smiled a small one.

"Yeah? Does she like it?" Jeonghan managed to smile.

"She _loves_ it. Says it reminds her of your hair," he grins. The silence wasn't quite comfortable yet so Mingyu continues, "Knowing Jisoo, he'd probably want you to be happy instead of mourning over his death."

He sighed, "I know. That's what I keep telling myself. Jisoo's not the type to hold a grudge and wants me to continue enjoying life and helping others like him... but I get the feeling that he regretted something. I don't know, I just miss him. I mean I did spend two years getting to know him before it was official that surgery would be needed for him."

"Then what am I to you?"

Jeonghan was shocked, seeing Mingyu ask that so seriously before the taller looked shocked and slapped hi mouth with his hand, "Shoot! S-Sorry, I didn't mean to- jealousy's a st-stupid thing a-and-"

"You..." and he let his mouth run without a second thought, "You're an annoying stalker who keeps pulling the same crappy cliche move of proposing with flowers and spends more time pursuing for a cardiothoracic surgeon and getting jealous of a patient with severe coronary heart disease that developed into heart failure than actually doing your job as a pediatric surgeon."

"That's harsh!" Mingyu jolted, putting a hand over his heart.

"But... there are times where you're really admirable and kind in how you take care of the children here and make them happy even though surgery is a scary thing for them and they might be stuck in the hospital for who knows how long... You also know how to deal with other's stress... even when they've been rude to you... and maybe a date would be nice."

Before Mingyu could see him blush, Jeonghan abruptly stood up and looked away when he suddenly felt himself being picked up bridal style and spun around.

"Yah! What are you-?!" he was then put down and felt Mingyu kissing the top of his head.

"Nothing. I just felt extremely happy," Mingyu smiled as he held one of his hands, leading him out of the lobby room.

He stares at their intertwined hands, feeling an odd mixture of happiness and leftover sadness, murmuring, "It's not an official date, I just need to cheer up in a non-hospital setting."

"Then that just means we get to go on more dates later on, but today we'll get some flowers for Jisoo and then we'll watch a movie, okay?" he squeezes his hand reassuringly as they wait for the elevator.

"... That sounds nice," Jeonghan smiles.


	7. Your Heart (Jihan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, just like Jeonghan, however, his life takes an ironic turn and now he's watching instead of enjoying life with the surgeon. Maybe- just maybe- if he wasn't so scared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sequel/prequel thing to My Heart (the chapter before) and if you've read it then you should know the warning to this chapter...

*Beep... beep...*

And so the rhythm went on and on, making him soon realize that he ended up in the hospital yet again. Sighing, he forces himself to sit up even though he felt extremely fatigued.

Jisoo was honestly quite frustrated.

Forcing a tired sigh out of him, he messes with his hair, the tubes following his arm in a tangled mess.

This was not how he planned his life. It was simply meant to be spending his life into learning about surgery at medical school and soon performing it in hospitals. He wanted to save other people, not _be_ the one who is saved. This is the 28th time this year he's woken up in a hospital setting.

He feels even more fatigued than before after using his little bit of energy to mess with his hair.

*Knock knock*

"C...Come... in..." his voice comes out weakly, expecting to see the usual cardiothoracic surgeon that works here but was greeted with the sight of long black hair. If he had more energy, his eyes would've widened at the sight of the new surgeon.

"Um- hello, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, the new cardiothoracic surgeon," he awkwardly bows, "Er- your usual surgeon, Dr. Choi, suggested that I come and become your surgeon... something along the lines of both being new to this and being th same age..."

"O-Oh..." Jisoo inwardly curses his weak, whisper-like voice, "I'm... Hong Jisoo..."

"Sooo do you want the good news or bad news first?" Jeonghan begins, look at his paper on his clipboard.

"Do-esn't... matter..." he sighs slightly, knowing fully well that his family's history of various heart problems were no joke- afterall- that was what made him want to be a cardiothoracic surgeon in the first place.

"Bad news is that your coromary heart disease has grown severe to the point that you need to stay and constantly be checked on at the hospital now."

 _Great, just my luck..._ he decides to save his energy and mentally sighs. He asks, "What's the good news?"

"I'm an angel...?" Jeonghan awkwardly says, making Jisoo look at him oddly, "Well... more like I'm born on October 4th..."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jisoo manages to let out a weak laugh, "That was... so poorly executed..."

"Hey, it was embarrassing, okay?" the surgeon pouts, looking very cute to Jisoo, before saying, "I''m gonna go check on my other patients now, I'll be back in a couple minutes..." and leaving the room.

Somewhere, within Jisoo's head, he knew that he was screwed and that Dr. Choi might have made the biggest mistake possible in letting Jeonghan be his new possible-surgeon.

* * *

"Just get some exercise in. It should help your groggy state more, plus I need some time to go discuss the details with the pharmacy. I'll see you in a bit," Jeonghan smiled, patting Jisoo on the back.

"Okay, that's fine," Jisoo smiles back, watching as the long-haired boy goes walking down the hallway to his right. After nearly spending a year at the hospital, he easily came to accept the fact that he fell for Jeonghan.

Although the fact was easy, he couldn't exactly allow himself to indulge in confessing. No, he knew very well that a relationship with his slowly deteriorating health is not a very good relationship. He's thought about a confession before, just not in this situation.

The last thing he would want to happen to Jeonghan is to see his crying face _if_ he ever died.

That would be terrible. He never would be able to live it down knowing the fact that his sunshine was crying.

Jisoo cringed a bit at his extremely cheesy thoughts, even though it was the truth, before bumping into someone's back and nearly doing a double-take at the sight of the towering figure.

"Hm? Are you new here? Also you should be more carefully around here because there's a boy with hemophilia in this hospital," the tall figure turns around, looking down at Jisoo.

"Oh- uh- no... I-I've been here for about a year now," Jisoo holds up his hands, "Er- I'm Dr. Yoon's possible-future patient... um- Hong Jisoo..." addressing Jeonghan formally was odd at this point of time.

"That makes a lot more sense," he smiles, "I'm Kim Mingyu, a pediatric surg- wait a minute." All of a sudden his eyes narrow, making Jisoo feel smaller than he already was in comparison to Mingyu, "Hong Jisoo... you're the patient Jeonghan keeps talking about!"

"I am?" he was slightly taken aback but nonetheless happy knowing that Jeonghan did see him as something more than a patient.

"Yeah! He keeps talking about you whenever he hangs out with me, it's really unfair, you know," Mingyu pouts.

"Really?" Jisoo feels twice as happy on the inside now, barely able to restrict himself from smiling, but he wouldn't lie that he almost laughed when Mingyu became twice as childish through pouting more.

"You're annoying," Mingyu huffs.

"Do you like Jeonghan too?" Jisoo asked curiously. He knew by the time Mingyu was blushing and stuttering on his words. He smiles, "You should make a move, you know."

"I-I know! I'm working on it..." Mingyu mumbles.

After putting more thought to it and taking an accidental peek at Jeonghan's notes, Jisoo carefully words his next sentence, "I think... you have a better chance..." Mingyu stops blushing and looks over to Jisoo, confusion apparent on his face.

"... I think I should head back," Jisoo forces a smile, noticing that Jeonghan was walking back to his room but stopped to have small talk with a nearby nurse. He waves, "If you need me, I'll be in Room 304."

Jisoo doesn't wait and starts walking back to his room, remembering certain words that was heavily underlined in Jeonghan's notes.

**Heart failure --- > discuss with Hong family about surgery**

* * *

The door clicks open and Jisoo puts down his book, expecting to see Jeonghan but saw Mingyu instead. He lets out a chuckle, before letting out a small cough, "Well isn't this... a rare sight... to not see you with flowers stuck in... your hair." He tried his best to joke but breathing had become significantly harder lately.

Mingyu closes the door softly before walking over slowly, kneeling down to his bed, "'Cause I gave him coffee this time. Anyways, I heard from a nurse who works on this lobby that you're going to get surgery soon... since that's the only option left in helping you live longer..."

"Yeah... Jeonghan's going to... actually do his job..." Jisoo smiles weakly, "Hey... can you make a promise with me... for if I die-"

"You're not gonna die during surgery you idiot!" Mingyu protests but fails to keep his sadness hidden.

"If I die, Mingyu-yah... and that's a high chance because I know that... there's been a lot of transferred clients who need that blood supply as much... as I do..." he feels slightly dizzy from over-exerting his body to talk so much but continues anyway, "I know that you have the ability... to make him happy... so please... don't let him cry by himself if he fails my surgery..."

"... I don't know if I should hate you for being too kind or continue liking you as a friend.... jeez is jealousy dumb..." Mingyu mutters under his breath.

A moment of silence happens before Mingyu says, "Of course I promise."

* * *

And the day came.

Nervously waiting on the operating table, waiting for Jeonghan and other nurses on doctors set up.

"Jeonghan...?"

The surgeon turns around, pulling his surgical mask down to show his mouth, "Yeah, Jisoo?"

Jisoo thought that what he would say next may or may not be unfair for Mingyu, so, knowing that it was unfair, he decides his next sentence to keep it fair.

"When this surgery is over... I want to tell you something..."


	8. Mr. Obsessive (Junhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew that there was always something... off with his mentality but he easily came to the conclusion that this love he felt was also obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I'm in a kinda spoopy (yes spoopy, not spooky) kind of mood with Halloween coming very soon (and I'm also kinda pissed off for a variety of reasons and feel the need to kill off characters ahahahaha...), I'm gonna be updating some dark-romance one-shots (or something like that) and I wouldn't mind if you guys would request for some spoopy romance too because these kind of stories are actually pretty fun to write about.

"Junhui-yah, meet Jeonghan-ah."

He glances up and sees a boy with semi-long hair, maybe 10 when he was 9.

Giggling, his mother pushes Junhui closer to Jeonghan, his little brother by 2 years, Minghao, lightly clinging onto the end of his long-sleeved shirt. She hums, "Get along you too~!" as she walks off to the bench with Mrs. Yoon.

He looks back to Jeonghan, who fiddles with the sleeves of his baggy sweater. He looks frail as he weakly smiles, "Um... hi."

"Hi..." Junhui manages a smile with ease, fully aware that his gaze lingers for a long time on the other boy before looking down to Minghao, "So, what do you want to do with Jeonghan-ssi, Minghao-yah?"

His innocent little brother blinks a few times, scanning the park before noticing a swing set. He exclaims in excitement in Mandarin, starting to run in it's direction before tripping over his untied shoelaces.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" immedaitely Jeonghan runs over to aid a now crying Minghao as Junhui follows quickly.

Jeonghan was frightened, his skin pale as his eyes widened in panic whereas Junhui was simply mesmerized by the rich red color that dripped down from the small scrape on his little brother's knee. Blood was something that Junhui was always interested in.

He watches as Jeonghan takes some small band-aids out of his pockets from his jeans, carefully attending the injury.

Although Junhui was oddly mesmerized by blood, he was somehow also mesmerized by the boy in front of him.

He didn't wonder why he was mesmerized by the boy in front of him like how he didn't ponder over why he liked blood.

He just went with being mesmerized.

* * *

Eventually, he found out why Jeonghan was introduced to him: his family would be their new neighbor across the street from their house. Junhui and Jeonghan grew closer, and Junhui fell deeper and deeper into being mesmerized by the other.

Ah, if only he could gain the boy's full attention and without Minghao there.

9:35 a.m.

"Junhui! Can you watch over the congee for Minghao?! I need to run to the bathroom for a moment!"

Junhui simply did as told, heading downstairs after being thoroughly bored watching Minghao cough and sneeze every 5 seconds or so. Once he reached the kitchen, he could smell the congee before seeing a mouse scamper across the kitchen to a fairly visible piece of cheese on the floor. It takes a bite out of it before falling onto the floor, not moving an inch from it's spot.

He was aware of their mice problem. When he lifts his gaze from the mouse, he spots a block of cheese besides a small bottle of cyanide meant to poison mice.

8:49 p.m.

"God, who would've known Mrs. Wen was... was so cruel!" Mrs. Yoon could barely speak words.

"Don't worry, Junhui-yah, you're away from that psycho now and living with us from now on. I wouldn't understand why she would blame the poisoning and death of Minghao-yah on a child!" Mr. Yoon puts a hand on Junhui's shoulder.

"May I please just stay with Jeonghan only for today?" Junhui felt a bit annoyed with their presence but didn't mind it if these people were what brought Jeonghan into the world in the first place.

"Of course."

He walks over to Jeonghan, who stood by the stairs and waited with a worried glance, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Junhui smiled easily at the presence of Jeonghan before he felt a hand intertwine their fingers.

"Junhui, please don't force a smile. Come on, let's just go to bed, it must have been a long morning for you today..." Jeonghan gently pulls him to follow him upstairs.

The younger observed how their hands fit nicely with each other and how he liked the warmth of Jeonghan's touch more than anyone he ever met.

He just went with being in love.

* * *

Some years passed and here they are, standing in front of their new high school.

"I'm kinda nervous..." Jeonghan laughs awkwardly, playing with a strand of his long hair.

"You'll be fine, trust me," Junhui holds out his hand, to which Jeonghan naturally places his hand on top, letting their fingers intertwine. It was now something they couldn't not do whenever they were near each other as they took comfort with holding each other's hand...

Well, that applies to Jeonghan moreso whereas Junhui took it as a rather posessive way of showing off to others to back off.

They walk together before Junhui feels Jeonghan stop walking and staring at a figure in the distant playing the guitar, the sunlight reflecting off of the cross on the figure's ear. Immediately, he feels the same emtions he felt whenever Jeonghan had asked about Minghao.

"Do you know him?" Junhui asked with false curiosity, thankful for taking drama with Jeonghan during middle school and easily getting a perfect A in the class.

"Oh- uh- yeah... Jisoo, he went to the same elementary school as me before he moved to the U.S.... n-nothing important..." somehow, Jisoo notices them and waves at them, making Jeonghan blush and look away.

Scratch that out, Junhui felt the need to do something other than poison the "charming" boy.

A week later, Jisoo was found in the music room, spare strings and strings from his guitar that were sharpened and carving into his skin until the point they met his bones as they hung him from the ceiling as though he was a puppet.

In what has been their bedroom for 5 years, Jeonghan was crying into Junhui's chest, "W-Who would do such a thing to him? H-He was always nice to everyone...!"

"It'll be okay. Not everyone will die at an old age," Junhui says soothingly, wrapping him arms around Jeonghan comfortingly. He nearly grins when he thinks about the blood-stained cross left behind in his blazer's pocket.

He feels how Jenghan's slightly smaller frame fitted perfectly in his hold, making it easier to feel like he can get others to back away from Jeonghan easier, the warmth being even more welcoming than when their hands continue to fit together perfectly.

He just went with being possessive.

* * *

As years continued, it seemed as though Jeonghan kept on falling for the "wrong" guys.

By sophomore year, there was that studious dongsaeng who was a quiet bookworm that only Jeonghan talked to whenever they went to the library; a couple weeks later of knowing him, he was suddenly found in the library, tied to some bookshelfs that were unstable enough that after finding his body the shelves toppled over and crushed his corpse.

By senior year, there was that handsome sophomore who enjoyed cooking and would always cook lunch for Jeonghan; not even a week passed by after knowing him yet he was found in the cooking club's room, a variety of knives pinning him down on the wall in the limbs and neck and a slice of cake with an unidentifiable drink sitting neatly on the table by his body.

Only the middle of college year was different when Jeonghan found the "perfect" one, a transfer student named Hansol- who was rather famous for his looks. Junhui thought that he maybe could have let this slide if Jeonghan was so happy with this boy, however, the more time and years he spent with Hansol, the less that Junhui could hear Jeonghan's voice, feel the shape of his hand in his own, being able to hold his frame and smell that faint yet prominent scent of vanilla and strawberries, and feel his long hair.

 _Disgusting... he's tainting my innocent Jeonghan..._ Junhui takes an antique dagger found as a trophy in the fencing club that he joined not too long ago- the club not having a meeting today.

He planned the next theme: Tragic Romeo.

Except Jeonghan wouldn't be his Juliet. No, Junhui just wants to make sure Hansol's body was out in display, tied up by the vines of roses planted by the garden club- after all, it was only fitting to have a "handsome" boy, die with flowers that represent beauty.

"Wen Junhui."

Oh, speak of the devil.

Junhui simply turns around and sees Hansol holding up a police badge, "For the murder of Wen Minghao, Hong Jisoo, Jeon Wonwoo, and Kim Mingyu, you're under arrest!"

He blinks, maybe once or twice, before bursting out into laughter, "Oh~, who, me~? Why me~?" he waves around the dagger nonchalantly, "The boy who poor Jeonghan has relied on with every heartbreak that comes~? Why would he be the murderer~?"

Hansol grits his teeth, stuffing his badge back into his pocket, "You've been deceiving Jeonghan! I've seen the evidence with the photos that the police took and it all leads up to you! As a transferee from one of the best police station, I'm arresting you for murder?"

"And you've been deceiving Jeonghan too as an engineering major, watch who you're calling liar," Junhui simply rolls his eyes before gasping mockingly, "Oh no, what will poor Jeonghan do when he worries about his childhood friend coming home later than usual~?"

At the mention of that, Hansol widens his eyes before turning around to the entrance to see Jeonghan entering the room in a breathless way before gasping, "Wha...?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

In an unexpected way, Jeonghan runs past Hansol, the latter following his boyfriend's figure before his eyes widened at the sight of seeing Junhui sitting on the floor, breathing raggedly with a danger plunged into the side of his stomach.

"Junhui, are you okay?!" Jeonghan kneels down and looks like he was on the verge of crying.

"I...I'm fine..." Junhui cracks a smile in pain. Ah, maybe he should've chosen to be an acting major.

He watches as Jeonghan turns to Hansol, who was frozen in place in bewilderment. The long haired boy glares at him, "God, I thought you would be a supportive boyfriend- but- BUT...! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE STABBED JUNHUI?!"

"Wait, Jeonghan-!"

"DON'T 'WAIT' ME! WE'RE OVER!"

Junhui nearly smirked when it turned out that there was a teacher nearby who happened to have heard the commotion and Hansol simply lost the case and any defense he could've gained. The sweet irony of a police officer being arrested and the murderer being injured and seen as innocent but that was how he was when he was with Jeonghan.

He just went with being obsessed.

* * *

Junhui looks away from the television when he felt soft and caring touching against his wrapped stomach, before asking with a carefree smile, "Is something wrong, Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan looks downtrodden- a rather adorable look to Junhui- murmuring, "I'm just... bad luck, aren't I..."

"What do you mean?"

"You've noticed ever since we were children, haven't you?!" Jeonghan suddenly begins to cry, "I cared for Minghao and he was killed at such a young age, a-and Jisoo- nice Jisoo was hung- and- not to mention Wonwoo and Mingyu! Hansol wasn't even murdered but he  _tried_ to kill _you_! I-I wouldn't have known what to do if I lost you too! I... I can't lose you... I... I'm just so glad I was worried enough to come running in time before it actually happened...!"

He reaches over and wipes away the tears dripping down Jeonghan's cheeks. His poor, innocent Jeonghan needed consoling after all. Junhui smiled gently, "Hey, as far as I'm concerned, I'm not going to leave anytime soon... you just need to look a bit closer..."

"'A... bit closer'...?" Jeonghan stuttered, letting Junhui lean closer and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Yes, 'a bit closer'," Junhui smiles when he sees Jeonghan blush after backing away. The latter hesitantly adjusts so that his head rested against Junhui's chest.

_Mine... all mine..._

He knew he was in love and obsessed.


	9. Doll Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lovely couple who had a street around the corner of a nearly abandoned shop centre. One was known for beauty whereas the other was known for having a talent in creating dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/17: (wow I'm surprised I forgot to do this until I cross-posted this onto ao3 ovo") there is a prequel-sequel to this called Sweet Poison so if you loved this then you'll probably like the prequel-sequel since it extends a bit more about it.

La Belle Shoppe.

It was a doll shop with the inside of the shop being a velvet red as a variety of porcelain dolls were on display. A variety of victorian-styled clothing adorned the dolls who has a cursive 'W' sculpted into the back of their necks and a cursive 'J' sewn into the edge of their clothing.

'W' for Wonwoo, the man who created the dolls from scratch.

'J' for Jeonghan, the man who owned the shop due to heritage and sewed the clothing to fit each unique doll perfectly.

Together, they were a happy and inviting couple with a rather eery shop.

But for what reason was it eery?"

* * *

*Ring ring*

"Welcome to La Belle Shoppe, how may we help you?"

Wonwoo looks up from the counter he was cleaning, seeing a boy- maybe barely 18- with headphones on and paying attention to his phone in his hand, basically ignoring Jeonghan's voice coming from the display window.

His first impression of the boy: rude and ignorant- stereotypical rebellious teen.

He watches as Jeonghan patiently waits before walking over to tap on the boy's shoulder. He looks up with indifference before nearly jumping back at the sight of the pretty male and blushing a light red. Wonwoo simply rolls his eyes at the reaction he is use to seeing from any customer- regardless of gender- who spares Jeonghan a look.

His husband, however, softly chuckles before tapping his ear to tell the boy to take off his headphones.

"Uh- um- hi... Hansol..." he stutters as he quickly pulls his headphones down so that they hung around his neck.

"Jeonghan," Jeonghan simply smiles, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh- w-well I was looking for a birthday present for my little sister..." Hansol murmurs as he looks away awkwardly, still blushing a rather annoying shade of red.

When Jeonghan looks over to Wonwoo, the latter begrudgingly walks away from the counter, "Any in particular?" he couldn't help but ask rather curtly.

"Um... m-maybe the cheapest? Uh- purple clothing...? I... I'm not exactly- you know- rich..." Hansol seems extremely awkward with Jeonghan's presence. He inwardly sighs as he walks over to the opposite side of the room, looking for a somewhat recent doll on the shelf and carefully listening to the conversation behind him.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"Umm- oh! I almost forgot- er- do you maybe know Hong Jisoo?"

The name sounded familiar to Wonwoo as he grabbed a doll that was fairly cheap but looked quite nice. He suddenly realized why the name sounded familiar when he saw the doll's eyes.

"Hm... Hong Jisoo... why does that name sound familiar..."

"He's about this tall, orange hair, really large eyes?"

"Ah! Jisoo-yah! He use to come here and help around the shop a lot!"

"'Use to'?"

"M-hm. He suddenly stopped coming to the shop a week ago... it's such a shame, you know, he was really nice and had pretty eyes..."

Oh how Wonwoo wanted to break the doll when Jeonghan said that. He took a deep breath before turning to head back to the counter acknowledging the fact that Hansol and Jeonghan followed him.

"Really now..."

Jeonghan nods before coming up with an idea, "Hey, you can come back here to check if Jisoo comes back yet."

Hansol seems surprised as he blushes again, "R-Really?"

"How would you like me to wrap up the doll?" Wonwoo intervenes, feeling rather irritated with the boy.

"Huh? Oh- uh- y-yeah- um..." Hansol stared at the doll for a moment, "Say, this doll's eyes... look a lot like Jisoo-hyung's..."

"See, Wonwoo's the doll maker of this shop, so he knows how to make pretty doll eyes," Jeonghan smiled at Wonwoo, "That reminds me, you have really pretty eyes too, Hansol-ah!"

Wonwoo felt a familiar snap when he hears Jeonghan compliment the younger boy, so after Hansol paid for the doll and left the shop, he was more than bothered when Hansol came back to the shop to look for Jisoo when his eyes would always end up looking at Jeonghan. It only took a few weeks less than Jisoo's stay for Wonwoo to let the snap take over.

"Hey Hansol-ah, I need help with choosing some eyes for a doll," Wonwoo forced a smile, motioning for the younger to follow him into the basement of the shop.

"Are you sure? I don't think I'm the best at matching..." Hansol murmured before following after Wonwoo, not realizing that it was a mistake to follow until too late.

There was a moment of silence as a dull thump fell to the floor. Wonwoo stares at his apron that was now stained with red before sighing, "Thanks for 'helping' with choosing Hansol-ah, but I wish you didn't make such a big mess."

* * *

"Here's a new doll," Wonwoo hands the doll over to Jeonghan, who gasps in delight as he holds the new porcelain doll, "This is beautiful, Wonwoo!"

"Although... hm, this doll looks kinda sad, like the one Hansol gave to his younger sister, but the eyes are so pretty! You always know my aesthetics when it comes to doll eyes," Jeonghan quickly pecks a chaste kiss on Wonwoo's cheek.

"Of course I do, what kind of lover would I be if I didn't know what you like," Wonwoo smiles at his happy lover, "Besides, we have practically identical tastes when we're talking about beauty."

"That's true, but you know, sometimes it's a shame that we have to sell the dolls that fit our aesthetics..." Jeonghan pouts before finding a place on a shelf to place the doll. Wonwoo walks over to pat Jeonghan on the head, "Well how else are we going to earn money? This shopping centre isn't well known at all so business is rare. Even then, our customers don't spread word of our shop. Just be glad that that makes our jobs easier."

"I gue-"

*Ring ring*

Wonwoo turns to see a girl with long brown hair and a mole underneath the corner of her lips. He asks with a small patient smile even though he would've rather snorted in disgust when she blushes at him when he asks, "Welcome. Do you need help?"

It was one thing when customers made eyes and extend their stays at their shop, however it was another thing when there were those rare moments that the customer would make eyes at himself. The latter was a less... possessive feeling, but it still didn't mean that he didn't feel disgusted.

"Oh- um, I'm Chaeyoung... uh- I was hoping to find a doll for my niece..."

* * *

Today was a Sunday, a day where the couple could take a day off and relax in their home on the upper floor of the shop. He didn't have to worry about customers ogling at Jeonghan and didn't feel the urge to make new "porcelain" dolls and could read a book in piece.

"Wonwoo!"

He looks up from his book as Jeonghan runs over to him before sitting down beside him with strands of hair tied up neatly with some ribbon. Jeonghan smiles as he hands over the hair, "I got some more hair for you to make more dolls."

"How sweet of you," Wonwoo was about to lean over and kiss Jeonghan on the lips before noticing something, "Hold on, you got some blood on your cheek," he backs away to wipe the blood off.

Even then, Jeonghan still beamed with happiness before he realized something, "Wonwoo, we really need to clean the basement. It's starting to stink again."

"We'll deal with them later, Jeonghan. For now take a rest, I know that it's tiring to get the items needed for me to make the dolls and takes even longer to prepare the items for usage," Wonwoo smiles before gently pulling Jeonghan's head over to rest against his shoulder.

And the couple sat in a comfortable silence.


	10. Our Hearts (Gyuhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for a while, he's grown use to having Mingyu by his side now. Still, Jeonghan couldn't help but blame himself, even though he knew that he would rather have him be happy with Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that peope said something about a cliffhanger on chapter 6 but you do realize (if you've read My Heart and Your Heart) that- well- obvi 1 because Jihan is the couple focus for a reason: Jisoo was going to confess to Jeonghan and 2: he never says it in the end because he died during surgery, remember? Thus why Gyuhan finally happened in the first place??? (Idk, I'm just making sure that you guys understand that because it kinda seems like you guys don't, no offense)

When Jeonghan woke up Sunday morning, he did not really want to wake up because of repetitive knocking on his apartment's door. (Well, knowing his character, he didn't want to wake up at all :P)

Drowsily, he pushes himself up before dragging his feet across the floor to reach the door. He slowly unlocks the door, opening it before he's suddeny lifted up into the air and twirled around, making him quickly realize that Mingyu came.

"Good morning!" Mingyu smiled. The smile was cute, yes, however in Jeonghan's opinion it was too early for something so bright.

"Bed..." that was the only thing Jeonghan was able to murmur out before letting out a yawn to cover himself. He was barely able to acknowledge the fact that Mingyu pouted from what he said.

"All you ever do is want to sleep, even though we planned for another date today..." Mingyu murmurs.

"Sor...ry... tired..." Jeonghan was barely awake when he raised a hand to rub his eye slightly. He immediately regrets not being entirely awake after he felt Mingyu carry him somewhere before his back met with something soft and Mingyu had entrapped him with his bed.

He was suddenly wide awake at this realization and blushing a dark red, "M-Mingyu! Get off of me right now!"

Mingyu smiled again in response, "Finally! You're awake now!" before pouting slightly, "But what does that mean for our future if-"

"Yeah yeah yeah just- just get up! Th-Think about our future later! We've h-have a date!" Jeonghan stuttered in embarrassment, pushing at Mingyu's chest slightly.

"Mm... I still don't think youre quite awake yet-"

"MINGYU NO!"

* * *

If there was one thing harder than getting out of bed for Jeonghan it would be trying to coax Mingyu out of setting his mind on something a bit too much for Jeonghan to handle with in a relationship. He lets out a sigh at the thought after making sure to lock his apartment door.

"Where do you wanna go for breakfast? The cafe across from the uni a few roads ahead?" Mingyu asked.

"Dealing with Seungkwan-ah's teasing isn't something I'm up for," Jeonghan murmurs.

"Then the restaurant by the hospital?"

"Don't want to deal with being teased by fellow staff members if they've happened to go there as their lunch break."

"Bakery on this street corner?"

"Soonyoung-ah's teasing is worse than Seunkwan-ah's."

". . ."

Jeonghan sighs as he adjusts his scarf, "This is your fault for being so corny whenever we go out to eat at those places. People won't leave me alone about finally dating a guy who's been after me for more than two years."

"But said guy is now your boyfriend," Mingyu mumbles, "Do you just want some doughnuts from the lobby as breakfast and then we can go for a walk?"

"Sure," Jeonghan then notices the hand held out in front of him, making his face go warm before reaching out and grabbing Mingyu's hand, causing the taller to light up as he quickly adjusts their fingers so that they intertwined, "Let's go then!"

After heading to the lobby for some luke-warm doughnuts left over, they munch on their doughnuts as they walk down the streets with their hands still warming each other's, swinging slightly. The walk was soothing and even though they weren't talking, it was still warming to their hearts. The sight of a flower shop caught Jeonghan's sight, making him unkowingly jolt to a stop, making Mingyu look back at him in confusion.

As the cardiothoracic surgeon continues to stare mindlessly, Mingyu follows Jeonghan's gaze and saw the small flower shop. Jeonghan's focus returns to Mingyu only when the taller lets go of his hand, heading over to the shop and shouting back, "Hold on!"

Cluelessly, Jeonghan stood there before he saw Mingyu run back with a bouquet of fresh white lilies after shoving the little bit of doughnut he had left into his mouth. The pediatric surgeon smiles at him, to which Jeonghan smiles back sadly.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

They reach the area full of grass that was beginning to turn yellow and dry with grey tombs of various shapes sticking out of the grass. The couple continues to walk before reaching a tombstone with the shape of a cross where Jeonghan kneels down and places the bouquet of white lilies beside another bouquet of wilting lilies. Jeonghan closes his eyes and thinks of a prayer, his breath shaking slightly as something makes him begin to cry.

"YAH JISOO!"

And Jeonghan flinches at Mingyu shouting at the top of his lungs. He turns back to the taller that was still standing and shouting at the sky(?)

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY HYUNG BUT YOU'RE A REAL DOUCHE, YA KNOW?! THINKING YOU COULD JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT IS A REAL DOUCHE MOVE! BUT I'M GONNA TAKE CARE OF JEONGHAN BETTER THAN YOU COULD HAVE, CAPICHE?!"

Complete silence fills the cemetery before a nearby crow squawks.

Jeonghan blinks at the taller in surprise, who quickly notices the cardiothoracic surgeon staring at him before grinning at him. Mingyu kneels down and reaches out to wipe the tears from Jeonghan's face. He leans over and presses a kiss to his forehead as he speaks in a soft voice that Jeonghan was barely familiar with, "I thought you would know the type of person Jisoo is by now and it's been a year now, don't hold it against yourself. You didn't succeed but... at least you tried to save him, doesn't that count?"

He blinks away the tears before an almost painful smile graces onto his face, "Yeah... I guess."

Mingyu helps Jeonghan up before they quietly walk out of the cemetery. The sun still up in the sky still lacked the ability to warm them up during the cold weather but they made it work through holding hands and walking closely together.

"... Mingyu?"

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks for always being there for me..."

His hum in response with a comforting squeeze allowed Jeonghan to smile softly, his heart managing to find peace.


	11. Making Constellations (Wonhan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new transfer student, Jeonghan was always told that to never go into the high school's observatory. Well curiosity kills the cat... if there is such thing as a cat constellation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double meaning ending(?)

"Hello?? Is anybody here???"

His voice rang out throughout the observatory, pushing the door more, causing a dull scratching sound to echo throughout the area too. From what Jeonghan could tell, the observatory was practically abandoned by the school. The long-haired boy couldn't help but scoff slightly at discovering that there was no "warning" to follow by that he kept hearing about.

 _"Never come here because dangerous reasons" my butt! I may be a transfer student but I'm no idiot!_ he rolls his eyes as he closes the slightly dusty door behind him. The only reasons why he came was 1) he was curious from such a warning, 2) he likes astrology because- well- stars are pretty, and 3) astronomy was just nostalgic for him.

He was amazed by how large the observatory was though, what with the rows of chairs set up in an arch and a large telescope facing to the ceiling where a realistic imitation of stars in a night sky was painted onto the ceiling, the lights on the walls providing dim lighting for the observatory. The observatory was absolutely breath-taking though, making Jeonghan really wonder why no one wanted to come here.

Slowly, he begins to walk along the back of the chairs of the observatory as he gazed at the roof before realizing that he reached the end of the arch of the rows of chair and the other half had an old chalk board on the wall but on the ground there was a figure laying on a blanket on the floor with a small book over their face.

Jeonghan wondered if he even woke up the other boy as he slowly walked up to him before feeling himself be abruptly yanked down and all of a sudden he was on the blanket and was staring up at a boy messy black hair and dark brown eyes glaring down at him as he pinned him down.

"What do  _you_ want?" he practically spat with his deep voice.

"Um- I just wanted to see the observatory...?" Jeonghan had never felt as meek and pathetic as this before and yet even with that fear, there was something familiar reflected in his eyes.

With one last glare, he finally lets go of Jeonghan before sitting on what was left of the blanket, grabbing his book and ignoring Jeonghan's presence as he returns to reading his book.

Awkwardly, Jeonghan tries to start a conversation with the familiar looking stranger, "Er- I haven't seen you before... do you not attend class?" he only received a grunt from the boy, making Jeonghan realize that the latter didn't want to socialize and probably came here to do exactly that. Jeonghan couldn't help but huff indignantly as he pushed himself to sit up and tug his legs in with his arms before placing his chin on his knees and gazing at the star imitators.

 _'Pegasus... Orion... Ursa Major...'_ Jeonghan tried to find as many constellations as to try to ignore the other.

"That's Cetus."

Or not, as Jeonghan realized as he turned to the other in surprise, who was paying no attention to meeting gazes.

"Only the winter constellations are painted onto the roof and Ursa Major is a summer constellation, plus it doesn't even have the right stars to make the proper shape of the leg."

He was about to ask when he was interrupted.

"You were saying your thoughts out loud, dummy."

At that, Jeonghan's face heated up before he turned away from the latter and pouted, feeling annoyed by the other student. They sat in silence for the remainder of lunch before the bell rang. As Jeonghan got up, he noticed that the stranger didn't move or jolt or anything, giving Jeonghan his answer that he did indeed skip class. He didn't know why he hesitated as he headed for the exit, somewhere within him he was hoping that the boy would suddenly get up and run after him but when he looked back he was still in the same position as before.

"... My name is Jeonghan, by the way..." Jeonghan murmured quietly, not quite sure as to whether he hoped that the latter would hear him or not before quickly leaving as he realized how dumb he looked.

* * *

Jeonghan swears that he's not in denial as he comes into the observatory the next day- again- he liked stars and that student just reminds him of someone. The last part is more-so on the tip of his tongue but he forgot that as soon as he saw the student sitting there in the center of the blanket, reading a different book from yesterday, yet again not even moving with Jeonghan's presence.

He also swears that he's not pouting when he stomps over to the student before sitting on the floor that wasn't covered by the blanket that the boy was sitting on. Unconsciously, he lets out a huff as he stares at the latter from the corner of his eyes before he heard a meow. Obviously he was confused so when he looked down he realized that there was a kitten in the stranger's lap, stretching from having a nap.

"... Is there such thing as a cat constellation?" Jeonghan blurted out, watching the kitten perk up before curiously walking over to him. He reached out, watching the kitten look and sniff his hand before moving up against his hand, making the long-haired boy smile at the sight before petting the kitten.

"There's Felis but no one knows about that constellation that much," surprisingly, the boy answered.

"Really? Do you know where it is?"

"It's a spring constellation, so no."

"Then did you name the kitten Felis?" Jeonghan asked curiously but only received silence.

The long-haired boy pouts as it didn't seem like the boy wouldn't answer anytime soon so he looks down to the kitten instead, who decided to lay against his thigh.

"What made you so interested in constellations?"

 _Is he starting the conversation for once?_ Jeonghan was confused as to why he would ask such a thing after ignoring his first question but since that there seemed to be some sort of progress, he answered slowly, "Well, when I was little, I had a childhood friend... and we would always stay outside at night and just stare at the starry skies, sometimes we would connect our own stars and name our own constellations... it was nice while it lasted, but he had to move at one point but I was too young to really remember his name anymore, which is funny considering that he was my first love... I guess my interest for constellations are for the nostalgia factor."

The bell suddenly rung, making Jeonghan get up and head to the door with rusty hinges, passing one last glance at the stranger and the kitten before leaving.

* * *

The very next day, Jeonghan decided to visit again, walking to where he found the strange boy last time to see that he sat on one side of the blanket, leaving the other half of the blanket empty. He thought that maybe the stranger warmed up to him or something like that but he quickly dismissed such a thought, moving to sit on the cold floor by the empty half of the blanket before looking up at the sky, wondering if the stranger even remembered his name.

He heard shuffling beside him before he looks over to see that the boy had moved over to sit by Jeonghan.

 _Oh..._ realization struck Jeonghan that he was suppose too sit on the other half of the blanket, making him blush a little in embarrassment.

"Is Felis not here...?" Jeonghan asked awkwardly, looking away from the boy so that the latter wouldn't see him blushing.

"He was a stray, so he probably left the campus."

The sentence made a lot more sense to the long-haired boy, thinking about how the kitten's fur felt rather dirty.

"So his name was Felis?" he hesitated when looking back to the stranger, who didn't seem to have move his head at all from his books.

"No, but considering that you seem to be obsessed with the idea of a cat constellation, I took a 'wild guess' as to who you were referring to."

Jeonghan pouted, "I'm not obsessed with the idea of a cat constellation! It's just that the last constellation my childhood sweethear- _friend_ and I made happened to be a constellation for a cat because we thought that a cat constellation didn't exist!"

He didn't answer again, making him slightly irritated with how the boy seemed to be playing with him. Jeonghan tried to glare at the boy, but the more that he did, the more his gaze softened as it suddenly felt like the stranger was rather nostalgic. The irritated feeling slowly disappeared as a yearning feeling replaced it, an old feeling he hadn't felt since his childhood sweetheart left.

 _'Ah... I still miss him...'_ he realized as he turned away to look at the floor, not really wanting to look at the imitation stars.

"What was he like?"

The long-haired boy looked up, asking for clarification before the stranger added, "Your childhood sweetheart," the words making Jeonghan feel flustered from such a slip-up.

"He... was a weirdo. He didn't like to talk to any of the kids and he would rather look at the stars all day than speak a single word. It was a miracle that I could even befriend him. Hearts really work in weird ways considering that my first instinct was to hate him when he ignored me," Jeonghan mumbled.

The boy only hummed in response to tell him that he was listening.

"Why do you skip class?" Jeonghan asked back, wanting to drag the topic away from such memories.

"I don't like people, plus I'm the principal's son so I can get away with plenty of things as long as I make up work some other time. Since the observatory is abandoned, I can always stay here too," he answered for once.

The abrupt bell had rung yet again, making Jeonghan sigh as their conversations always seemed too short due to the lack of responses he can get from the student. He get up and pats off dust from his trousers before heading towards the exit.

_'Maybe he'll forever be a stranger...'_

"You really are a dummy, always saying your thoughts out loud," he called back rather loudly, making Jeonghan turn to glare at the boy for still calling him a 'dummy'. Jeonghan lets out a huff before turning around before hearing one last thing from the stranger.

"Wonwoo."

By then, the door had already shut, so Jeonghan couldn't really ask the boy with ease unless he wanted to be late for his class what with the door being too old to function with ease. He was forced to walk down the hallways thinking about what he was referring to before smiling in realization.

"So that was his name..."


End file.
